


Big Things, Small Packages

by ariannadi



Series: Arian Lavellan [9]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gift Giving, Romance, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6588841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariannadi/pseuds/ariannadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Still unused to human customs, Arian surprises Cullen with a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Things, Small Packages

“A package for you, Sir,” came the messenger’s voice before Cullen had even had the chance to look up.

He’d been stuck at his desk nearly all afternoon – the reports from the success of the interference at Halamshiral flooding his office. As he had asked not to be disturbed the remainder of the day, he was surprised that someone would have the audacity to suddenly walk in.

 _“What?”_ Cullen prompted once he finally managed to look up at the slightly startled carrier.

“A-a package, Sir,” came the shaky reply. “I was asked to deliver it as soon as possible.”

Sighing, Cullen straightened his back from where he’d been hunched over the desk and proceeded to approach the messenger to accept the parcel. As soon as it was in his hands, the young man scurried off – perhaps hoping if he escaped quick enough he’d avoid the Commander’s potential fury.

Cullen examined the wrapped object, turning it over a couple times in curiosity. A bright red ribbon was tied around it, along with a small note tucked into the bow that held it together. Removing the note, he began to silently read it, and swore his heart melted right then and there.

_  
Cullen,_

_I wanted to show you how much I’ve been thinking about you, and initially my plan involved delivering this myself but Leliana ordered me to leave you alone so you could get caught up with your work. I hope you like it, regardless._

_I love you. I know we barely admitted this to one another, but, I don’t think I can ever say it enough. I love you, so much, my lion. Try not to overwork yourself. For me, at the very least._

_With all of my love,_

_Arian_

If there was a stupid grin on his face, Cullen hadn’t registered it. Instead, he immediately went to open the package, his fingers fiddling with the ribbon gently so as to not disturb the delicate way it had been wrapped.

As the material covering the gift fell away, the only word the man could manage was a soft “oh”.

It was a carving of a lion – almost identical in appearance to the halla ones Arian kept around her quarters. The wood was obviously of highest degree, and the design itself was intricately fashioned in every possible way.

With a careful touch, Cullen ran his fingers over the small statue – appreciating every little bump and crevice that had gone into making it. It was apparent that whoever had designed it had put a lot of care into its craft.

“So you received it, then. I was hoping to arrive before you opened it,” came a gentle voice from the doorway, a voice that could make his heart thunder no matter the situation.

Cullen glanced up, and there stood Arian - all platinum waves and swaying hips, who was steadily making her way toward him.

“Arian,” he acknowledged with an affectionate smile. “Is there a reason for this surprise, darling?”

Arian shrugged in response. “D-does there have to be one?” she questioned, her expression becoming worried. “Josie said that a lot of humans who care for each other will give gifts from time to time… did I not do it right?”

Cullen’s heart sank from the way her face saddened, and as he went to set the carving down on his desk he immediately made a beeline to her, taking her into his arms.

“No, my love, no. You didn’t do anything wrong, it’s just… you didn’t have to go and get me something to show you care for me. Arian, your presence here is more than enough.”

Looking up at him through her lashes, she asked, “But… do you like it?”

The man chuckled softly in response, leaning down slightly to gently press his mouth to hers.

“I love it,” he whispered against her lips. “Thank you for thinking of me, my lady.”

Arian immediately blushed, her face brightening at his gratitude. “I-I saw it in Val Royeaux when we were there last, and I thought it would look nice on your desk. Dorian said it looked tacky, but I bought it anyway.”

“Well, I’m glad you didn’t listen to him. It will be the pride of my office.”

Arian snorted at this. “Pride, as in a lion pride? You did that on purpose.”

“Perhaps,” Cullen smirked, offering her a wink.

The elf stood on her toes to press another kiss to his lips, before she reluctantly pulled back, to Cullen’s disappointment.

“I’d better go – Leliana will have her crows pluck out my eyes if she finds out I was here.”

“You give our Spymaster too little mercy, Arian.”

“I have a reason for such! Have you seen the way she stares down Blackwall when he flirts with Josie?”

Cullen let out a bark of a laugh, too amused with the observation to rebut it. He watched then as she made her way to the exit of his office, before she paused to slowly turn back toward him.

“I love you, Cullen,” she murmured, indigo eyes twinkling.

Once upon a time, to hear those words from the mouth of another was simply but a dream. But now…

“And I love you, Arian. _So much,”_ he quietly said back.

Arian looked down at her feet with a grin as she left, her cheeks rosy with happiness.

And as he returned to work, Cullen found that for the rest of that afternoon his eyes would wander to the lion on his desk – and each time they did he’d thank the Maker for blessing him with the one who bestowed it to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my tumblr :) I found it again and thought I'd post it here ^^
> 
>  **Please leave kudos and comments if you can!!** I'll love you forever and ever and ever and ever and ev


End file.
